Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved securing tape assembly for securing a tube to a patient""s skin.
By way of background, silicone-type tubing is commonly used in medical applications for conducting fluids to and from a patient""s body. In the past, insofar as known, it was difficult to positively secure such tubing in position with a securing tape because the adhesive of the securing tape would not positively adhere to the silicone tubing. In addition, the use of adhesive type of tape in certain circumstances was not desirable because the adhesive could attract unsanitary substances.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a securing tape assembly having structure which will securely hold silicone tubing and other types of tubing in position on a patient""s skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination of a tape, a tube and a loop for securing the tube to the tape. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a securing assembly comprising a base member, a tab on said base member, and a loop member associated with said tab.
The present invention also relates to a securing tape assembly comprising an elongated tape, first and second surfaces on said elongated tape, pressure-sensitive adhesive on said first surface, a tab extending outwardly relative to said second surface, a first attachment member on said tab, a second attachment member on said second surface, and a loop member positioned relative to said tab.
The present invention also relates to a combination of a securing assembly and a tube comprising a tube, and a securing assembly comprising a base, a tab secured to said base, and a loop member securing said tube to said tab.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: